The Frozen Hourglass
by AngelWingz66
Summary: The sands of time are falling, and in her favor or not, Titainia must endure terrible events that will ultimately spell her victory, or her doom. Will Titainia be able to save Minecraftia from Lilith, or will she be lost in the sands of the hourglass? The end is here, and there is no turning back, for anyone. Oc/Herobrine's Sister/Oc Last book in The Fire trilogy
1. Chapter 1 : The Hourglass

**Titainia's P.o.v.**

I choose to go back, and to return to the world and finish Lilith off. If I die, we truly are doomed. And as a true angel, and the last supernova in existence, I must help. I can live with the changes done to my body; sure having black and violet hair is cool. As well as having violet eyes. It's better then having a freaking rainbow for eyes, and it looks more natural. And who doesn't like being able to change your skin color to black. It can come in handy, trying to blend into the shadows. My time is ticking, like an hourglass almost empty. In truth, my hourglass is down to an hour. One hour to make it to Lilith and fight. And how can I do this to Alastor? If I die, he will die. I will not take a life; I'm not a murderer.

Time is ticking, even here in death. It is time to go back. So I took my choice, and suddenly found myself falling.

* * *

Pain. Unlike anything I felt before. It was like my soul was dying, and it very well might be the case. Not only that, but my heart, that had been long dormant in death, restarted. Just in time, I thought.

Pain slashed through me again. My blood was boiling in my veins, and my skin was ice cold. The darkness that had been lingering around my eyes lifted, and light engulfed my vision.

Blazing light filled my eyes, and the realm that once seemed so dark before, was suddenly well light. I could hear the quiet crackle of the fire on netherrack, and the sound of people crying nearby.

Pain ripped through me again, this time the pain was like my soul splitting again, but this time, who was splitting from me?

I slowly got up, my bones ached, and my joints seemed more... flexible. Was I suddenly double-jointed? I looked down at myself, and saw I was wearing a mini dress and leggings. Made of black scales and bone. Armor from an Ender dragon. I turned around, moving with care so as to not cause even more pain.

I slowly turned my gaze to all the sages that had been standing around me, and then my eye caught an Endermen on the ground. Alastor.

I staggered over to Alastor, ignoring the gasps and others, and knelt down by his side. Gently, I tapped his shoulder; hoping he would wake up. He didn't move. I then understood what had happened.

Alastor had fallen when I was dying. I grabbed his arm, and repaired the bond between us. After a minute, Alastor stirred. He got up, moving like he was drugged. I noticed he moved like he was carrying something heavy. He looked up at me and took a step back. It was like he didn't recognize me.

Before I could utter a single word, I felt another wave of pain, even worse then before. I wobbled, and fell to my knees. Pain exploded in my head, and I saw spots in my vision. I felt weighed down, like I was holding the weight of the world. Just like Dawn said.

I forced myself to stand, to get up and move. I have no time for this. I was the one leading everyone, and I had to be able to fight. So I had to act strong, and get back up.

"Careful. You really should be resting, you've been through a lot." Coal said, flinching when I look him in the eye. "Your eyes are violet... must be the venom. As a matter of fact, your hair is black and turns violet in light. Your skin's turning black." Coal said, sounding increasingly alarmed.

"I died" I said flatly. My voice... it sounded darker, like the angel of death's voice. And trust me, the angel of death had a dark job, but man can she sing!

"The venom changed m-" my voice was cut off with a coughing fit, I tasted the burning, bitter taste of smoke in my mouth. What was happening to me?! My answer came quickly when I coughed up fire.

Was I having a dry throat because I can breath fire? One way to find out. I exhaled hard, and fire blowed out of my mouth. Great. I am a freaking pitch black, fire-breathing angel that is wearing Ender dragon armor, who has violet-black hair and violet eyes. I was the Ender dragon's replacement.

I tried to cut off the flame, and to my pleasure, succeeded. I grinned, and the others paled.

"You aren't going to eat us, are you?" Hale asked, stepping away from me. He loomed frightened by my appearance. As a matter of fact, all the sages were frightened. Even Phantom was frightened, she ran and hid behind Seraphina's legs.

"WHAT?!" I roared, accidentally breathing fire again. "Why would you even think that?! I am still Titainia!" I said, offended that they would think I would even eat them, let alone commit murder! I looked at each and everyone's in the eye in turn. "I am still the old Titainia, I am only... Stronger. I have changed to fit the role to be the new Ender queen." I said with a softer tone, trying not to frighten them.

"Oh, right! You did mention something about that when I was Sera" Seraphina said, nodding in approval.

"That would explain why the Endermen were so determined to give you this." Terra stepped forward and grabbed something above my head. She showed it to me. It looked like a halo, but it was made out of a dark platinum and had a spiked top. It was inlaid with Ender Pearls, and it glowed lightly.

I smiled and put it back on. I walked over to the Ender Portal that had just formed and took the Dragon Egg on top of it I then proceeded to stand on the rim and jump through.


	2. Chapter 2 : Breaking

**Sorry I haven't updated much. I am overloaded with homework.**

**Titainia's P.o.v.**

I had been expecting that when I stepped in the Ender portal, I would be teleported to the place I called home. I was sadly mistaken.

Imagine a world that instead of light falling from the sun, darkness falls, and darkness is where light should be. Image that same place with trees with blue leaves, and blue grass. Imagine every tree pitch black, and thin. The water there was red, and the ground black. This place was like a dark version of the Overworld. It was like stepping into a parallel the distance, was a dark throne with a dark queen. The queen was none other then Lilith, watching the world before her. It was a world that stood for all that I stood against. I knew this world well. It was called Blight, for evil things dwelled there.

I heard a faint humming, the noise of the others stepping through the Ender portal. When the last person arrived, Lilith got up and flew over to us.

"Hahaha! Do you really think you can beat me Titainia? This is my realm, and these are my subjects here. You are surrounded by Demons, Shades, and the souls of the twisted! I am giving you one chance, to go back and never return, or I will kill you and your pathetic rag-tag group!" Lilith spat, glaring vehemently at me.

I met her gaze without fear. Why was she giving us a chance to escape? My new body detected the answer quickly.

Lilith was afraid of us.

How was that even possible?

The others behind me stepped by my side.

"Guys, go back! I do not want to see you get hurt!" I said, worry clear in my tone.

Seraphina stepped forward. "Titainia, I think all us sages agree that we have come too far to go back. We are your friends, and we would rather die then leave you to fight Lilith alone." Seraphina said, as the others nodded in agreement.

I knew they wouldn't turn back. I nodded, and turned to Lilith. I make the final choice. I speak for us all.

I turned to Lilith with my face icy. "I will go back when you are bleeding on the ground dead!" I said with a icy calm voice.

"Then die in vain." Lilith drew her sword and charged at me, moving with lightning speed.

I barely had time to draw my sword and block the blow, before she hit me. I held the block as she slid her sword down mine. I lifted my blade, and aimed for her shoulder. Lilith leaped back and took to the skies. With a whistle, demons surrounded the sages, and began to fight.

I had flown after her, having escaped the crowd. I began a deadly dual with Lilith, swords striking, spells being cast. The ground below faded into the background. Lilith struck my on the shoulder, but my armor protected my skin from the blow. I was more lucky with my blows, and managed to slice her arms and legs. The left side of her face was burned black.

Her blows were strong, but mine were faster and just slightly stronger. Slowly, her blows weakened, and her guard went down.

I landed another blow to her leg, and Lilith screamed in pain. "Fine then! If I cannot kill you, I will kill the person whose death will kill you!"

Before I could stop her, before I could speak or even blink, Lilith threw her blade at Alastor, who was unaware of his danger, still fighting. I yelled for him to duck, but my warning was too late.

I watched as the blade stabbed him, and watched him fall to the ground.

Suddenly, I found myself falling; pain tearing me to shreds. I wished for the pain to stop, for someone to kill me and put me out of my misery. I wished for my eyes to stop seeing, for my ears to stop hearing. I waited for my vision to darken, but it never did. My vision got brighter, blazing lights blinded me, and my hearing got painfully clear. I kept being ripped from the real world, seeing memories of the past.

Me breaking Herobrine's favorite pickaxe.

Me mining with Notch.

Me first meeting Alastor.

The visions kept on going on and on.

I had failed. I am sorry Alastor.

A forgotten memory filled my eyes. Dylan telling me I would loose someone I loved. His words echoed in my ears.

No, it can't end like this! I have to finish her off. I have to strike her now; she had left her guard down.

I forced my hand to grip my sword tightly. The mere action sent even more pain burning through me, making me see stars. With the last of my strength, I threw the blade with deadly accuracy, catching a laughing Lilith in the brain. I forced my wings to beat, and flew up to her. I caught up with her falling figure and pulled my blade out of her body.

I cracked the blade against her skull, breaking the already weakened bone. I slit her throat, and stabbed her heart. I stabbed the blade in her back, and pulled it out. I then put my hand around the exposed spine and ripped it out. I heard her heart stop. I then let go; of her, of Alastor, of life. I let myself fall.

Bam!

I hit the ground, leaving a crater where I fell. The last thing I was aware of were many arms picking me up off the hard cold ground, and carrying me.


	3. Chapter 3 : Broken

**I have planned out the rest of the story out! Here's the next chapter!**

**Alastor's P.o.v.**

I am fighting Demons, shades, ghosts and more wretched things that crawl in Blight. Every monster I kill, another one would take it's place. As I fight, the reek of death and putrid blood fills the air. I swiftly glance around me, looking for the others.

Seraphina was surrounded by spirits who died in water, trying in vain to fight past them. Her cat Phantom was cowering in Seraphina's hood.

Pine was fighting a hulking group of Mutant Enderman, and she was shocking them repetitively; trying to paralyze them.

Hale was being caged in bedrock, cursing angrily as he tried to cut the bedrock with wind.

Terra was fighting a bunch of winged demons that kept on gunning for her, while a group of mutant zombies began to surround her. Terra caught sight of the mutants, and began to cry bitterly while slicing down the monsters that were once human.

Dylan was running through the battlefield, creating ice and waiting for his enemies to walk through it. When they did, Dylan would freeze the water, trapping the enemy inside.

Coal was trying to shoot down Terra's assailants with a bow like his white brothers, but the Demons were moving too fast for a clear shot. He then gave up on this, and ran to Seraphina.

Everywhere I looked, we were being surrounded. I was the only one free to help. I would start with Hale, since I can teleport myself inside and back out of bedrock.

I quickly teleported over to Hale, and grabbed the sage and teleported out. We both began to head over to Terra, and began taking her assailants out.

I grabbed a zombie and sliced it open with my claws. It howled with pain and turned to me. I teleported away, but then one of the Demons from above swooped down and took my Ender Pearl. I gasped, I couldn't teleport anymore.

I continued to fight, and took down the Zombies. I then heard someone screaming my name and a strange whistling sound. I looked up in time to be impaled in the heart. I fell to the ground, just as the Demon flying above smashed my Ender Pearl. My vision began to darken, and the last thing I saw was Titainia begin falling.

No! I thought, as my eyes could not see anymore, and as I felt the arms of death take me away; never to return until the sands of the hourglass are changed. A shift in the darkness occurred, and I found the last clue to unlock Titainia's slumbering gift over time. Death.

I then felt the icy grip of death.

So cold.

I remembered an old memory, of me finding a way to save Titainia's life, should I ever die. The only way to save Titainia's life if I die that was in my power was to the stop the flow of her time. To freeze the sands of the hourglass of time, of her life was to break the flow of time on her. Thus, making time frozen to her. It will stop her death, which will only happen when I walk to the broken gates of Starland. I had found out that since I was an angel, I had a fraction of influence over a life's time, to freeze their hourglass of life. When I was cursed, that influence was altered and broken enough so I could freeze only one person's hourglass.

I knew Titainia had, over the years, subconsciously pieced together the scattered fragments of her slumbering ability over time. She had gone and died and came back with the second to last sliver of all the fragments over time.

That meant, I held the last fragment to unlocking her gift. To freeze the sand of her hourglass of life. It would only work if I was dead, otherwise I would have broken our bond and killed us both.

I was dead.

She was not.

It all falls down to me now, to save the world.

I pictured her hourglass, slowing. I pictured the tiny grains of sand falling into an impenetrable barrier, and freezing. I willed the every tiny grain to freeze, to stop moving.

I felt the shift, in her time. I felt fragments of her the collection of time. I let go of the final fragment, and it fell into place with the other fragments. Her time shuddered and groaned, and came to a halt.

I had done it! I had frozen her time!

I then walked with death to Starland.

**Terra's P.o.v.**

I heard the whistle of the weapon falling. I had expected Alastor to teleport away. But he didn't.

It struck him down.

I heard the crack of an Ender Pearl breaking, and I knew it was too late. I looked up and saw Titainia falling.

She fell through the air, paralyzed with pain. She was dying! I realized.

Before I could do anything, she suddenly went ridged, she stopped trembling. She went frozen, light exploded from her skin, again and again, then it stopped too. As I watched, her hands griped her sword tightly, and she threw it at Lilith. It caught the laughing assassin in the head, and Titainia flew up to her falling body. I watched with amazement as Titainia went berserk; breaking Lilith's skull, stabbing her heart, slitting her throat and finally ripping out her spine. Lilith went still, and Titainia let her go.

Lilith fell.

She crashed into the ground.

Lilith has fallen.

Titainia had killed Lilith.

But where was Titainia?

Bam!

All of our attackers ran, and fled. So I ran over to Titainia, and knelt my her side. She was cold, deathly cold. And pale, like a corpse. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was labored.

I called over the others to help me lift Titainia. Coal and Dylan walked over and brought Alastor along with us. We all approached the portal. I paused before it, and told the others to wait for me. I walked back over to Lilith.

I made sure she was dead, then I took her scabbard and her crown, wondering how she could have ever been Titainia's other half. Then I walked back to the others and we all stepped through the Ender Portal.


	4. Chapter 4 : Back To The Aether

**Herobrine's P.o.v.**

I had been at the training room of my mansion, shooting targets with a bow to hone my archery. It was a minor distraction in an attempt to take my mind off my troubles.

Being stalked by Lilith.

Check.

Both of my sisters being in grave danger.

Double check.

Not having heard from the both of them in three days.

Check.

Where were Pine and Titainia?

I sighed, and dropped the bow. Archery was not working to make me forget my troubles. I slowly walked over to the Portals nearby, hoping that my sister's would be back soon.

As I walked past the Portals, I heard a faint humming noise, and with a sudden 'crack' a very grim and beaten up group of people appeared a few steps away. I quickly rushed over to the group of people carrying an Endermen and a strange creature with Ender Dragon scales and a floating crown. As I got closer, I realized that the creature was actually Titainia, and the Endermen was none other then Alastor.

"What happened to Titainia and Alastor? And why does Titainia look different?" I asked, worried that they were hurt.

Seraphina was the first to answer. "Titainia fought amd killed the Ender Dragon, but she died from a large bite from the Ender Dragon and from it's venom and came back from the dead in the process. She claimed that the venom made her 'stronger'. That would explain why she looks different. As for what happened afterward... well, I think Terra should tell you what happened, since she was the only one who actually saw what happened to the both of them." Seraphina said, with a dead, hollow voice. She looked as terrible as she sounded.

Then, a girl I assumed that was 'Terra' began talking. "When we walked through the Ender Portal that was supposed to bring us home, we were teleported to Blight instead. Lilith attacked Titainia, but before we could help, me and the others were attacked by terrible creatures. Seraphina was attacked by water spirits, Hale was trapped in Bedrock, Pine was attacked by mutant Endermen, Dylan was preoccupied by freezing anything that got too close, I was attacked by flying demons and mutant zombies, Coal was trying to shoot the flying demons with a bow, and Alastor was fighting an endless hoard of demons. As the battle progressed, Coal gave up on shooting the Demons and went to help Seraphina. And Alastor was able to free Hale, and they both went to help me. In the fight Lilith threw her sword at Alastor. I didn't go to help him because I thought he was going to teleport away. But he didn't. It turns out, one of the Demons that had been flying above took his Ender Pearl and smashed it, so he couldn't teleport away. The sword hit Alastor in the chest." At this point she started crying, but she continued to speak. "Titainia started falling, and she seemed paralyzed, while flashes of light burst off of her. She was dying because Alastor was dead. But then she threw her sword at Lilith, who was laughing and let her guard down. The sword hit her in the skull. Lilith began falling too. Then Titainia went berserk. She flew up to Lilith and smashed her skull, stabbed her heart, slit her throat and even ripped out her spine. She then just... let go and fell. We picked her up along with Alastor, and went through the Ender Portal again. We were teleported here." Terra finished, still crying.

I brought them all to the Aether Portal, and took them all to Notch.

**Notch's P.o.v.**

I was inside my home in the Aether, fixing a golden oak's broken leg made when Herobrine came in with a group of other people. Herobrine quickly explained what happened. After he was done explaining, I didn't know whether to be happy or to start mourning. If Alastor was dead, then Titainia was dead too.

My eye caught Pine, my long lost sister. Jeb was right, Pine was alive I thought happily, but then my happy mood ended with a sad thought. I loose one sister and get back another one. How depressing.

I had them bring Titainia and Alastor upstairs to the hospital wing. Once they laid the two of them down, I shooed everybody else out except for Herobrine and Pine. I had managed to clear the room, except for Dylan. When he wouldn't move, I stopped trying to get him out.

He looked up at me. "I told her after she was done training that she would fight Lilith two times, the first she would loose someone that was dear to her the first time, and the second she would save that person's life. But now I have only one more message for you, Titainia, Herobrine, and Pine. Someone's hourglass has been frozen." With that, Dylan left the room.

I shook my head, confused by his words. I turned to Alastor and sure enough, he was dead. I slowly walked over to Titainia, dreading to conform she was dead. I checked if she had a pluse, and to my surprise it was weak, but there. "I walked back over to Herobrine. "Well, I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Good news."

"Titainia is alive." Herobrine sighed with relief which was echoed by Pine. "But Alastor is indeed dead." Herobrine went silent.

"How is this possible that Titainia is alive but Alastor is dead.?!"

"Wait." Before, Dylan's words confused me. Now, I had a horrible suspicion that I had found out what he had meant. "What if Titainia's time is frozen."

"Oh no!" Pine exclaimed.

"W-what?! Your joking Notch, aren't you. This is no time for jokes."Herobrine stuttered. When Notch remained silent, Herobrine looked at Titainia with horror. "You mean-"

"Yes, it seems like Dylan was right. Someone's hourglass is frozen." Notch finished for him, with a grim expression.

"Only Dawn can save her now." Herobrine said, the both of them gazing at their doomed sister.

**This story will not have alot of chapters, because this story is almost over. But as always, read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Gabriel

**Pine's P.o.v.**

We had been in the Aether a day And Titainia had not woken up yet.

So, I choose to pay a visit to my Valkyrie friend, Gabriel. I quickly went to the Aether stables and to get my Moa. When I walked in, the Moa didn't reconise me. "Shadow!" I called. When Shadow heard my name, she nearly nocked me over, as usual. I smiled and put her saddle. I then got on her and flew over to Gabriel's usual post. She wasn't there, so I dismounted and went over and asked the closest Valkyrie where Gabriel was.

The Valkyrie game me a strange look, and brought me inside the silver dungon. The Valkyrie brought me in the throne room. And on the throne was Gabriel, with the traditional Valkyrie crown.

"Pine! Is that you?! Gabriel got off the throne and approched me. She caught sight of my grey eyes. "It is you! I thought you were dead!"

"Hah, close! I got caught in a storm, got struck by lightning and passed out in a jungle temple, and somehow got completely lost in the process!"I said humorously, trying to make her laugh.

Gabriel laughed. "Why doesn't this surprize me?"

"Because I ATE LIGHTNING! Why else? Anyway, I see you have got that promotion you wanted."

"Actually, Lilith broke in and murdered Queen Izzi. And since I was here the longest and was the queen's good friend, I was made queen."

I smiled sadly. "You don't have to worry about Lilith anymore. Titainia killed her."

"What! Really?! Where is she?"

I sighed. "Queen Izzi wasn't the only one who Lilith killed. She also killed Alastor."

"Oh no! Is she..."

"No. She's not dead. She's been asleep for a day now."

"How is that possible?"

"We think her hourglass is frozen. Dylan, the sage of water gave us the hint about her current condition."

"Poor girl. She's been through too much."

"Would you like to hear the whole story?"

"Yes, I would like, that."

* * *

After my visit with Gabriel, I went back to Notch's house. I went to Titainia's room. And, to my surprize, she was awake.

"Pine, where's Alastor?"

"Umm... Uh... NOTCH SHE'S AWAKE!" I yelled. A minute later Notch walked in.

"Pine, you can leave, I'll tell her."

I nodded, grateful I didn't have to tell her the bad news.

**Titainia's P.o.v.**

I looked at Notch, wondering what that was all about. "Notch what is going on?"

"Titainia, can you walk?"

I shrugged, and got out of the bed.

"Oof!" When my legs hit the floor, I crumbled to the ground. I got up and tried again. I suceeded, but my legs wobbled under my weight. I cautiously walked over to Notch. Notch walked over to a black thing on a bed. It took me a moment to recognize what I was looking at, and when I did, I backed away from the bed, shell-shocked. In the bed was Alastor dead form, with a gaping hole in his chest. I then walked over to him again, and put my hand on his shoulder. Alastor felt cold to the touch.

The next thing I was aware of was Notch holding me up. In a heartbeat, I had been able to feel Alastor's death, and had collapsed. I felt like I was frozen in ice again; cold and un-aging. I had a nagging suspicion that Alastor did something before he crossed into Starland, which resulted in me being alive. Notch let go of me when he saw I could stand.

Anger boiled up in me; at not being able to be with Alastor. I would rather be dead right now then live without him.

"Notch, why am I alive right now?!" I questioned, my voice cold.

"Dylan told me to tell you someone's hourglass is frozen." He sounded a bit frightened by my coldness.

I was getting more angry by the second, and more depressed. "Who did it?!" My voice was a whisper. "Who froze my time?! Don't they realize that there is a reason why if one of us dies, the other will die too?!"

"We don't know."

"Then kill me! I would rather die then live without Alastor! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE! I yelled, as I felt began to feel freezing cold.

Notch looked at me sadly as I began to cry. I sank to the floor as the familiar pain of living as half a person went through me. It was too much, and I soon found myself crying into Notch's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6 : Half Full Or Half Empty?

**Titainia's P.o.v.**

I cannot keep track of time. When I think time is speeding up, it is actually slowing down. When I think it is slowing down, it is actually speeding up. This doesn't bother me.

For two weeks my health had been balancing on the edge; one wrong move and I'm dead. I cannot tell you how many times the healers examined me. I have lost count.

These days, I don't know what keeps me going. I am already broken; shattered beyond repair. It would be a blessing for death. Funny, none can kill me now. I cannot die. It only makes me feel worse.

I feel like a maggot, unwanted and feeding off of others. I know I shouldn't feel this way. Heck, everyone was celebrating Lilith's death. Except for me.

I am outside, in the garden. I am looking at a patch of clovers. I must be lucky, because I'm surrounded by four and five leaf clovers. Lately, I have been able to truly appreciate life and happiness. Two things, that are both robbed from me. I have made the extra effort to try an look at my cup and say it's half full, instead of half empty. But that's just it. Half-full. Half-empty. I am half of a person; a shadow of the true thing. It's sad. But I'm not going to cry anymore. I'm done crying. I am not even sad either.

I am neutral. A person with an empty heart.

I know that I can now control time. I can feel it waiting for my command. I will not go back yet. I am not fully healed. Soon though.

* * *

Another week has passed. And I am unaffected. I do not grow or age. I am stronger. Better then I was before. Tomorrow, I will change Alastor's fate. Tomorrow, I will change time.


	7. Chapter 7 : I Become Dawn Of Time

**Sorry last chapter was so short! I had alot of homework, and I was also extremely tired from staying up late to complete it! I knew I hadn't updated for a long time, and something is better then nothing. Anyway, I would like to thank Blackdragon41 and Pinkypops12 for all the support! I think I will write some stories of what happened to the other sages (not including Pine; she wasn't my character to begin with) like I did with Seraphina. I will try to put up a poll on this matter on my profile. If enough of you wish me to continue on this series, I will continue. But remember, this was intended to be the last book!**

**Titainia's P.o.v.**

I woke up the next day well rested for the first time since- _his- _death. I today felt different then any other day. Could it be a disturbance in the flow of time? It had to be. I could feel it.

I sighed, and got out of bed. Better test out how this power works then to go into battle unprepared.

I changed into my old armor and made my bed, and then focused on the flow of time. I willed myself to go back to the moment before I had put my armor on. Heat burned through me, as I looked around, I saw time going in reverse. When time stopped going backwards, I took a look at myself.

I was wearing my old armor. I frowned, and turned to my bed. It was unmade. I smiled; it worked. I remade the bed, and took my dragon armor and weapons out of the chest at the end of the bed. I put the armor on, and unsheathed my sword. I then willed myself back in time.

This time, as I traveled in time, I began to feel time affect me once more. My crippled, half state was still there, nonetheless. Power rushed into my veins as the time slowed and stopped. It stopped at when Lilith threw her sword before it hit Alastor. The sword was frozen in air, and I looked around and saw the entire battle was frozen. I continued to look around; I had all the time in the world. Everything below was still. I turned to Lilith, and quickly detected the weak points in her armor. I looked at the sword, and turned it around. I then restarted time.

The sword started moving back to Lilith, like it was thrown back. I smiled at Lilith. "Who can beat a master of time?" I questioned. Lilith growled.

"I don't know! This is a war, not trivia!" The sword then hit Lilith in the chest. I grabbed Lilith by the throat.

"Nothing can." I grinned evilly as Lilith's eyes widened with horror and understanding.

"You?! You can control time?! That's impossible!" Lilith squealed, trying to get out of my grip.

I grinned. I tightened the grip on her neck. "You know what they say Lilith? You reap what you sow." Lilith started trembling. "Die Lilith!" I then took my sword and plunged it into her heart. I took it out and smashed her skull, then pierced it through her brain. I slit her throat, and snapped her neck. I plunged my sword into her back, and then ripped out her spine. I let her fall.

**Alastor's P.o.v.**

I looked above and watched with amazement as the sword turned and hit Lilith instead. I saw Titainia finish her off. She let her fall.

Lilith was dead.

"Lilith is dead!" I yelled, screaming in joy. All of the demons fled once they saw Lilith's falling body and the flying demon above dropped my Ender Pearl. I walked over and took it. And there was Titainia flying down to us.

She landed heavily on the ground; something was wrong. I walked over to her, worry clear on my face. She looked... like she was half dead. "Are you alright? You look half dead!"

Titainia gave me a strange look. "Alastor... Dylan was right. Someone who was dear to me _did_ die. It was you. You froze my hourglass and in doing so, gave me the last shard over my power over time."

I was speechless. Did that really happen? As I stared at Titainia's face, I realized it _did _happen. "That explains it." I said, my voice shaky. I then renewed the bond.

To my surprise, Titainia collapsed. Pain exploded in me. I blacked out.

**Titainia's P.o.v.**

I was back in the clouds. I wandered a ways, and found Dawn of Time waiting for me. She looked... like she was a ghost.

"My time is up. You by all means, are next in line to take my place."

I was stunned. I was qualified to take Dawn's place; it was the greatest honor in the world. "Are- are you sure?"

"You are strong, young, wise and can control time. You are a natural leader, and you have a pure heart. Yes, I think you are the best choice. But, I will not force you to take my place."

I considered my options carefully. I looked back at Dawn of time. "I will take you offer, so that you will not have to suffer from having your hourglass frozen."

Dawn of time grabbed my arm. I gasped. I saw her entire life, and felt all her thoughts. She began fading before my very eyes. Power coursed through my veins. With the last of her breath she whispered thank you.

My eyes opened. I was back at Blight. I got up and so did Alastor. I looked to Alastor. I didn't need to tell him what happened. He already knew. I smile at him and took his hand. "Lets go home."

"Agreed."

And the two went home. All the sages left for their homes too. They all kept in touch. Titainia began to grow again. Everything that Titainia always dreamed about was came true.

It was a dream come true.

Or was this all just but a dream?


	8. Chapter 8 : The Frozen Hourglass Moral

Life is but a dream. Nothing is, what it seems. Blaring noise or painful sights. Peace in time will end in fights.

All the memories in life, drifting like a dream. A bird in flight, falling as it goes. A person will reap, what they sow.

In work, your paid for what you've done. Labors of life will bring you down, like a shot from a gun.

Running fast to flee from crime. Deeds to pay, due in time.

The end is near. The end is here. You've been shot down fast, like the hunter and the deer. All life ends, as it seems. Or is life, just but a dream?


	9. Chapter 9 : Special Thanks

A very special thanks to Blackdragon41 who has reviewed more times then I can remember and has been a good friend with many words.

A special thanks to Pinkypops12 who has stuck with me until the End.

A special thanks to Sallyya Charbon, who has reviewed and made me believe that the fire was worth continuing.

A special thanks to the guest that calls them self Ethan and has told me my stories are great, and made me change my perspective on how gifted I am at writing.

A special thanks to DJStarWolf who has provided me with a great review and inspired me to go back and proofread the fire.

A special thanks to Krikanalo who beat everyone to the punch on being the first to review the awakening.

A special thanks to the Guest who picked up my error on Hale's name.

A special thanks to WASAH21 who encouraged me to continue on all my morals and made me find the true poet in myself.

A special thanks to thechocolatecat who showed me just how unique my morals are.

A special thanks to Zappingirl who was one of the first to favorite my story the fire.

A special thanks to Dejax who has favorited the fire.

A special thanks to Death Panther who has favorited the fire.

A special thanks to DrWhovianist who put my story on alert.

A special thanks to Blue Powder1 who has put my story on alert.

And all give thanks to Blueseas17 who was the one who encouraged me to take the idea of the fire and put it to paper, who is the person to thank for giving me the final push to actually writing all of these amazing stories.

And a special thanks to you dear reader, if you have stuck with Seraphina and Titainia until the very end.


End file.
